Izoroku HQ
Izoroku Supreme Headquarter is the military administrative area under the semi-military government. Izoroku 1st Era Izoroku was ruled by Sunny Neve, who served the supreme general of Izoroku HQ and co-founder of Izoroku until retired on 10 October 2019 Personal Union with Molco The first session of National Congress of Izoroku-Molco Republic passed the new declaration for personal union with Molco, the Supreme Commander of Izoroku Headquarter and President of Molco as Supreme Commander of Molco Federation Armed Force become to Co-Minister President of National Congress of Izoroku-Molco Republic until the abolition of Molco. Interim Government Airin Berinhardcicania is the successor of Oberbefehlshaberin der Oberkommando der Izoroku after the retiring of Sunny Neve but she can't give the oath of office because of her private causes. Zerorius Hiruko as President of the Executive Office of Military and Civilian Affairs become the interim head of headquarter and reestablished the title of vice supreme commander-in-chief of Izoroku. Hierarchy Line Command Hierarchy Line Command Act 2019 or Basic Instruction Act 2019 is the new form of commanding in the army, enacted by Zerorius Hiruko as President of the Executive Office of Military and Civilian Affairs, who served the over of legislative power of headquarter and the second top leader of headquarter's government. The leadership of Supreme Commander Crisis The currently supreme commander of Izoroku HQ is already lagging in executive and can't respond in her duty. President of Executive Office who have the authority in appointing and retiring the military officer of civilian officer announced the attention in currently supreme commander if she can't respond in her duty, president of executive office would fire her out of all position in headquarter and president of executive office would in charge in highest position by following of former supreme commander of headquarter's advice. The takeover of the Interim Government President of Executive Office who in charge of the executive and acting Supreme Commander-in-chief declared take over the presidency and appointed himself to the 3rd Supreme Commander-in-chief of Izoroku HQ. Government Izoroku Headquarter is the military administrative area with the civilian governing body. Led by Supreme Commander-in-chief who serves the de facto head of state (The Basic Law doesn't assign the head of state) and head of government is President of Executive Office of Military and Civilian Affairs. Currently head of state and head of government is Zerorius Hiruko. Legislative Body Provisional Military Commission Provisional Military Commission is the unicameral figurehead legislative body when the head of state or head of government declares the Acts of State The council, as the Basic Law of Izoroku Headquarter stipulates, must be composed no less than five members and no more than ten members. Oberkommando der Izoroku Oberkommando der Izoroku is the supervisor de facto legislative body when President of Executive Office as President pro tempore (equivalent Vice Supreme Commander-in-chief) of Oberkommando der Izoroku declares the meeting session as the Basic Law of Izoroku Headquarter stipulates, must be composed no less than five members and no more than seven members. Category:Military